


I Can't Lose You

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [50]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, close to death, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Nalu, angsty to fluff drabble“I told you not to do that.” & “I still hate you by the way” prompts
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637
Kudos: 37





	I Can't Lose You

Natsu watches as the blue-colored beam of light flew forth from the dark mages staff towards him. He closes his eyes, shielding with his arms in a useless effort, and braces for the impact that never came. _‘What the?’_ He peak’s out, slowly dropping his arms. The smell of charred fabric, burnt flesh, mixed with the scent of vanilla and strawberries assault his senses. Her blonde hair was singed… “Lucy!!” Natsu’s cries echo into the air.

The dark mage simply snickers and vanishes having accomplished his mission.

Natsu gathers her still smoldering form into his arms. “Lucy why?! I told you not to do that! I told you to wait behind me!” He surveys her body and things were bleak. The Leo star dress may have shielded some of the fire, but the sheer brunt of the impact had left her broken. “Oh, Mavis don’t do this to me!”

“I-It’s okay… Natsu I couldn’t let you…” She grows limp as her voice fades out.

“No, No, No!” He races back to camp. “Hold on Lucy! I’ll get you help…”

When her eyes crack open, the pain twists her lips into a grimace and Lucy curls into a fetal position. Dear Mavis, everything hurt! The last thing she could remember was diving in front of Natsu. Natsu! Was he okay?!

“Natsu?” She could barely manage a sound but called out as loudly as she could manage.

“It’s okay, Lucy, you’re safe now. Just stay still, you’re still healing.”

“Wendy?” Lucy’s eyes couldn’t focus but the blurry image looked like her healer friend.

“It’s me,” Wendy smiles, happy to see their friend awake. “Natsu will be right back.”

“S-so, he’s okay?”

“He’s fine.”

“Thank goodness.” Lucy exhales. If Natsu was okay, that’s all that mattered to her.

By the time Natsu had returned to the campsite with the medicines Wendy requested, Lucy had fallen back asleep. He was a little sad that he hadn’t been there when Lucy had finally awoken, but just knowing she had, was good enough for him for now.

Natsu relieves Wendy of her vigil over Lucy so the young healer could get a much-needed rest of her own and takes a place beside his sleeping partner. Sleep for himself needed to wait, for each time he tried closing his eyes, seeing Lucy’s lifeless body was like reliving a nightmare. But what made it worse, was the fight they’d had just before it happened.

It was such a rare occurrence for them to truly fight. Sure, they bickered, and most of the time it was because he was doing something reckless or idiotic, but never before had the word hate been thrown into the mix. Natsu was sure it was said in the heat of the moment. Tensions were high in dealing with the dark mage, they were exhausted, and back up had yet to arrive. So, in the end he’d brushed the whole fight to the side in order to focus on the dark mage.

 _‘What if I’d lost her?’_ That simple question is what took the devastating scene and turned it into a nightmare. If Lucy had died and the last things they had done was fight, the last words uttered filled with hate… it tore him up. But that was exactly what the fight was about, he knew her magic reserves were low, tenuous. He told her to stay back, screamed at her to stay away, and she’d refused.

_“I’m tired of being treated as weaker! You of all people Natsu to insinuate that I can’t handle.”_

_“That’s not it and you know it Lucy!”_

_“Is that so?! Then let me fight!”_

_“No, you need to stay away if the mage shows up again. I’ll handle it like I always do.”_

_“Excuse me, always do?! See, you do think I’m weak! If that’s what you really think then I hate you for it! All this time I’ve wasted, and you still don’t see me as an equal…”_

Natsu hangs his head, gripping to the sleeping woman’s hand. “This was why…” he breathes out, “If you got hurt… I couldn’t afford to lose you…”

“You’re not.”

He looks up in surprise to sees Lucy’s eyes open.

Lucy squeezes his hand weakly, “but, I still hate you by the way.” She grimaces but shifts her head to she can see him a little better. “It’s no different when I have to watch you throw yourself into a fight. I worry about losing you too.” Smiling lightly through the pain, “but I always have faith in you, so you should have faith in me too.”

He sighs, “You’re right, and I do believe in you. But I’ll never stop worrying. You’re too precious to me.” Natsu’s cheeks flush. “So, please don’t do that again or it’ll kill me too.”

“I can’t promise that.” Lucy squeezes his hand, but her eyes grow heavy with sleep. “If you fight… we fight… because we’re a team.” Her hand goes limp as she falls asleep again.

Natsu leans over and kisses her forehead. “You sleep now, we’ll fight about this later,” he chuckles, knowing this will be a battle he’ll never win.


End file.
